


The soup of revenge.

by SphinxOfKenzie



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Fun, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphinxOfKenzie/pseuds/SphinxOfKenzie
Summary: He knew Mayor was a good pal of his good old gone gramps.But Luke, even after 5 years living in the valley,couldn't like Lewis after the positions he putted him in.That old men definetly deserved this.





	The soup of revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite new feature lmao.
> 
> Also Luke is my fav and oldest Stardew characther,he is so done and I love him.

  


Luke smirked as he searched through one of his chest in his house.

 

 _“Why the fuck I have so many chests for?I don’t keep any shit in these.”_ He thought.

 

Then he finally found what he was looking for.

  


Mayor’s Lucky Purple Shorts™.

  


Luke smirked to himself.

 

“Next Luau™ is going to be _fun._ ”

  
  
  
  
  


Luke walked down the town square to beach,where Luau™ was going to take place.

 

“Yo mayor sir I’m ‘ere.”

 

Like always, mayor mustache told him to be a good boy™ because the Governor™ was there.

 

But Luke had other plans.

 

Excusing himself he made his way to the giant soup pot.

 

 _“It’s been 5 years and I’m still not used to this thing.Thats way too fucking much soup.”_ He thought.

 

 _“Well,time to add a ‘new flavor’.”_ Luke smirked to himself.

 

“If you have anything you want to put into the soup,climb the stairs on the other side.”

 

_“Shit I forgot Marnie.Wait I got it.”_

 

“Marnie,I think Mayor is callin’ ‘ya”

 

“Oh! I will be right back then.Thanks.”

 

_“Lmao poor Marnie.Gurl you can do much better than him.”_

 

Luke took the unwashed underwear from his backpack with tip of his sword and dropped it into the soup,using the spoon Marnie was using seconds ago,he mixed the soup evenly.

 

The underwear was deep in the soup.

 

Perfect.

  


“Mayor Lewis didn’t called me?”

 

“Well I must have heard it wrong,sorry Marnie.”

 

“No problem.Oh did you put what you bringed?”

 

“Yep.Gave it a good stir too.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No prob.Should I tell the Mayor the soup is ready?”

 

“Go ahead.”

  


Luke literally rocketed to where Mayor and The Governor™ was standing.

  


“The soup is ready sir.Should we start?”

 

“Well Governor? Would you like to do the honors?”

 

**“Are you kiddin’ I was waiting for this moment for a year!”**

 

They all walked up the giant soup pot.

 

Mayor did his usual talk.It was the same talk as the last five years.

 

The moment was here.

 

Governor™ walked up to the pot,and like always drinked up a spoon full of soup.

 

**“Hmmmmm…..It’s a bit tangy….but actually, the flavor is pretty good!”**

  


Luke smirked. _”Please notice”_

  


**“Just one minute…. there is something in my bowl…. what’s this?”**

  


He took the shorts out.

 

Mayor shouted while Marnie gasped.

 

Everyone looked shocked.

 

Luke choked on air while he fake gasped as well.It _was_ pretty hilarious for him.

  


**“This…. this is outrageous!”**

**“I’ve never been so insulted in all my life!”**

 

 _“Taste the shorts motherfucker”_ Thought Luke.

  


Governor turned green and tossed the shorts aside.

 

**“Blech… my tongue is swelling up… I think I’m going to be sick.”**

 

Then he left.

 

Mayor gived a talk to everyone,but mostly keeped it short.Then he dismissed everyone.

 

Well,Luke did got his revenge.

 

If Mayor learned his lesson,he won’t be asking Luke for ‘spacial items’ to use anymore.As an Asexual person,Luke could'nt hande the situation well,It was to awkward and disgusting for him.

 

And if he ever ask for something like that again...well let's just say Luke  _has_ other plans.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol.  
> Edit: Thinking about making this a series.


End file.
